It has long been an object of arthroplasty to minimize the extent to which soft tissue is cut or otherwise damaged or disrupted. In the case of total knee arthroplasty, significant cutting must be performed at the proximal end of the tibia and the distal end of the femur. The procedures involve significant cutting of soft tissue including muscles, tendons and ligaments. Less invasive instruments and procedures using such instruments are desirable to reduce recovery times for patients.
Some procedures may be performed while a joint is extended. In a patello-femoral joint procedure, for example, tibiofemoral extension creates laxity in the extensor mechanism which allows the patella to be subluxed laterally to increase visibility of the femoral anterior compartment. It is desirable in such procedures to utilize cut guides configured to enable extension of the joint.